


Through Thick and Thin

by rosebud1214



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1214/pseuds/rosebud1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through relationships and friendships, thick and thin, hard times and good times, we follow Dave Strider's journey of becoming a young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dawn==> Be confused  
Your name is Dawn Strider, you are 8 years old, and you are feeling awfully confused.  
When you went into the boys section of the store the lady who worked there told you to look in the girls area. But you weren't a girl?  
Dawn ==> Be Bro  
Bro had always knew something was different with his sister Dawn.  
At first he had assumed it was from influence from him and her twin brother Dirk, but soon he began to realize that wasn't the case.  
She always wanted to wear boys clothes, had insisted on cutting her hair short, and had even once come home crying saying that when she used the boys bathroom at school the teachers had scolded her. He then talked to the teachers about it and assured Dawn that she could use whatever bathroom she felt more comfortable using.  
Now that she was getting older, things are going to start getting more complicated.  
~~~  
Dawn ==> Be older  
You are now Dawn Strider and you need to have a talk with your bro.  
"Bro. I need to talk to you."  
"Sure lil sis. What's up?"  
"First. Could you start calling me Dave from now on?" you ask.  
"Sure lil bro" your brother replies with a smile.  
"Secondly, do you know what a binder is? Like, for your chest?" you asked nervously.  
"Of course lil man"  
You sigh with relief.  
"Do you think you could get me one?"  
Your bro pulls you into a hug.  
"Of course Dave"  
You smiled.  
"Thanks bro. I really appreciate it."  
~~~  
TG: i finally asked him  
TG: are you fucking happy now  
TT: Of course. What did he say?  
TG: yes of course. i didnt expect him to say no  
TT: Then why were you so worked up about it?  
TG: dont start this rose  
TG: this is gonna turn into your psychoanalysis shit  
TT: I was simply asking.  
TG: ill believe that shit when pigs fly  
TT: Anyway...  
TT: Have you talked to John about any of this yet?  
TT: I think your boyfriend should be aware that you aren't actually a girl and you plan on making that known.  
TG: no i havent talked to him about it yet  
TG: im afraid hes gonna break up with me if i tell him since he always makes it known that nope john egbert is in no way a homosexual  
TT: Well we are only thirteen. Teenage relationships don't last forever.  
TG: rose all you and kanaya do is make out in the girls bathroom so youre not one to talk about failing homosexual relationships  
TT: You got me there. You really should talk to John about this though. I would say sometime soon.  
TT: Such as right now.  
TG: fine jesus i will just hop off my dick about it  
~~~  
TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave talks to John ÔoÔ

Dave ==> Procrastinate  
You back away from your computer and sigh. Rose is right. You need to talk to John. But you know what you need to do first? Update your awesome webcomic Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff.   
You do that for about 3 hours.   
Finally you decide it's time to get it over with.   
~~~  
TG: sup john  
EB: oh hey dawn!  
EB: how's the most beautiful girl in the world doing today?  
You grimace at the female pronoun.   
TG: fine i guess  
TG: listen bro  
TG: i gotta tell you something   
TG: something very important and I need you to not freak out  
EB: alright i promise jeez  
You take a deep breath. You gotta do it now or never.   
TG: ever since i was little something was different about me  
TG: i never did all the girly shit little girls are supposed to  
TG: i never felt like i was even a girl  
TG: about a year or two ago i discovered there was an actual word for it  
Oh god he's gonna flip.   
TG: transgender  
You sit and wait for a reply.   
And wait.   
And wait.   
Finally you see the bottom of your screen flashing.   
EB: so are you saying you're   
EB: transgender?  
TG: yes  
EB: does anyone else know?  
TG: rose, jade, and karkat do  
EB: oh  
EB: but i'm not a homosexual dawn  
There it was.   
The words you had been dreading ever since you initiated the damn conversation.   
TG: dave. call me dave now  
EB: ok dave  
EB: but why didn't you tell me before?  
TG: because i know you arent homo because you remind us every damn day  
TG: im sorry  
TG: i assume we arent dating anymore   
EB: sorry dave. we can still stay best bros though right?  
TG: yeah  
-turntechGodhead ceased pestering ectoBiologist-  
God fucking damn it.   
~~~  
TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Dave ==> Break coolkid character  
You start to cry.  
You knew this would fucking happen but you're upset anyway.  
And, of course, your twin brother Dirk decides this is the perfect moment to barge into your room.

"Hey Dave what- yo are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah I'm fine"  
"No you're not. What happened?"

"J-John left me cause I told him I was trans" you choke out.  
"I'm gonna kick the little fucker's ass don't wo-"  
"Dirk. Don't" you say with a such a force that your brother freezes and looks at you  
"I'm a grown-ass man I can deal with a breakup" you tell him.  
"If you say so dude" he says, putting a hand on your shoulder.

"I also suppose that this isn't the best time to tell you this but I have a boyfriend now" he tells you with a smile.   
"Is it that nerd Jake you've been crushing on since fucking 5th grade?"  
"Maaaaaybe"  
"Congrats dude" you say with a genuine smile. You really were happy for him.   
"Well I'll leave you alone now bro. See ya"  
~~~  
-carcinoGeneticist began pestering turntechGodhead-  
CG: HEY DUDE ARE YOU OKAY?  
TG: of course i am  
TG: im the okayest of okays  
TG: im so far in the okay zone that i practically ooze the stuff  
CG: DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT?  
TG: theres nothing to talk about  
TG: im okay  
CG: NO YOU'RE NOT FUCKASS I CAN TELL YOU'RE LYING.   
TG: fine i am  
TG: but i dont want to talk about it  
CG: THEN I SUPPOSE YOU DONT WANT TO HEAR THE BAD NEWS I HAVE THEN.   
TG: youre right i dont   
TG: its something to do with him isnt it  
CG: YEAH.   
CG: HE'S DATING SPIDERBITCH NOW  
CG: AND HE'S BEEN MESSAGING EVERYONE AND OUTING YOU  
CG: HE MADE A MEMO WITH PRACTICALLY EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL EXCEPT FOR THE ONES YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH  
Your stomach drops. You feel sick.   
TG: so now everyone except for the assholes i call my friends know  
CG: YES  
CG: I'M SO SORRY DAVE  
TG: its not your fault  
TG: its mine  
TG: if i wasnt such a freak this never wouldve happened  
-turntechGodhead ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist-  
You were panicking.   
You rushed to the bathroom and vomited up just about everything you'd eaten in the past day.   
The walls were closing in around you.   
You couldn't breathe.   
"Bro...Dirk" you whispered out feebly.   
Then you blacked out.   
~~~  
TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, over a year later. I dropped this fic a while ago, but I might continue more after this. I can't guarantee that I'll write more though. For now, I just finished up an unfinished chapter.

Dave ==> Regain consciousness  
You groggily open your eyes and register your surroundings.  
You are in a hospital bed, an IV in your arm and everything.  
Dirk was sitting next to you.  
"Oh hey Dave you're awake! What the fuck happened dude? I walked in and found you passed out covered in vomit so I had Bro take you here. He's currently in the cafeteria eating every slice of shitty pizza they have here, just to let you know."  
"Mkay" you reply sleepily, "and I'm not going into the fucking details but long story short I cannot handle break ups well. Did you bring my phone?"  
"Yeah here" Dirk said, handing you your phone.  
You had 4 new pesterchum messages.  
-carcinoGeneticist began pestering turntechGodhead-  
CG: HEY  
CG: ARE YOU OKAY?  
CG: DIRK TOLD ME YOU WERE IN THE HOSPITAL.  
CG: MESSAGE ME BACK WHEN YOU CAN.  
-carcinoGeneticist ceased pestering turntechGodhead-  
-turntechGodhead began pestering carcinoGeneticist-  
TG: sup bro  
TG: im fine  
CG: THANK GOG  
TG: gog  
CG: TYPO  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU THOUGH?

TG: i freaked the fuck out over egbert telling everyone  
TG: i passed the fuck out after vomiting up everything ive ever eaten  
TG: and here we are  
CG: HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BE IN THE HOSPITAL FOR?  
TG: idk  
TG: probably not much longer  
CG: THAT'S GOOD. I HAVE TO GO, I'LL MESSAGE YOU LATER.  
-carcinoGeneticist ceased pestering turntechGodhead-

You sighed. You should probably talk to Rose. Dirk might not have talked to her.  
-turntechGodhead began pestering tentacleTherapist-  
TG: hey  
TG: did dirk tell you what happened  
TT: Yes, are you okay?  
TG: yeah i guess  
TG: im really scared about going to school from now on  
TG: whats everyone gonna say  
TT: It'll be fine Dave. Not everyone is a dick. By the way, John wants to know if you're okay. He says he can't help but responsible for this.  
TG: tell him im okay  
TG: and he should feel responsible  
TG: its his fault  
TT: I will. I hope you feel better soon, Dave.  
TT: I'll talk to you later.  
-tentacleTherapist ceased pestering turntechGodhead-

You put your phone down and closed your eyes. There was only one close friend of yours that you haven't come out to yet. That is, if she hadn't heard from someone else already. You'll do that later. For now, you're going the fuck back to sleep.


End file.
